Finally Forever
by CasaCan
Summary: Extended war AU. Draco and Hermione are escaping Malfoy Manor after rescuing Hermione from the clutches of Bellatrix Lestrange in the dungeon. Will they escape so that they can finally be together or will the Death Eaters thwart their attempts at freedom. Dramione. Oneshot.


**This is something I wrote up while trying to write something with an unhappy ending. I am really horrible at writing endings that don't turn out for the best so I tried to challenge myself…although I'm not necessarily sure I succeeded. It kind of still ends up okay. But at least I tried. So yeah, here is my attempt at an unhappy ending.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter Hermione would be with Draco. Period.**

They had almost made it.

Just a few more meters and they would reach the apparition point, but it was not meant to be.

Death Eaters blocked their path ahead and circled around them, slowly caging them in.

* * *

"Now just what do we have here?" questioned the leader of the Death Eaters. "Trying to escape the dungeons are you? Let's get rid of those cloaks and see who we have here." He sneered as he took off his own mask to reveal none other than Lucius Malfoy.

As we drew back our own hoods there were gasps echoed around the circle and Lucius' face grew even paler in the moonlight.

"Draco." Lucius whispered, let out like a breath of air from his mouth. "Just what do you think you are doing with that thing?"

I looked over at Draco to see his face harden as he glared at his father.

"She has a name, Father." He spat the last word out like a curse, leaving a bad taste in his mouth.

"She is nothing but filth beneath our feet." Lucius hissed back.

"She is better than we could ever be!" Draco yelled as he took my hand in his, squeezing it in his anger.

"How dare you spew such nonsense? Have I taught you nothing Draco? Or has Potter's mudblood bewitched you? For the boy I see in front of me is surely not my son." He spouted while shaking his head disappointedly.

"I may not be the perfect little pureblood prat you raised me to be anymore, but I am the last of the Malfoy line, your only heir, and this blood purity shit ends with me."

"It seems that you need to be reminded of who you are Draco. You are a Malfoy. Yet you dare mingle with this filth? Perhaps some discipline is in order, Crucio."

Draco fell to the ground writhing with pain, pulling me with him, yet he refused to cry out.

"Stop it!" I finally spoke up from beside Draco. "You're hurting him! How can you do this to your own son? You monster!"

"Ah it seems the mudblood finally found her voice." Lucius said calmly as he transferred his curse to me instead.

The pain was excruciating but my time in the dungeons in Malfoy Manor under Bellatrix's watchful eye had been much worse, this I could handle. As the pain continued to feed through my blood I slowly managed to rise to my feet. At my show of defiance a sneer rose on Lucius' face.

"Avada Kadavra" A shot of green light emerged from his wand straight towards my chest. I closed my eyes, waiting for death, when I heard something thud to the ground.

I opened my eyes to see the shock and horror written across Lucius' face. Draco lay motionless on the ground in front of me. Dead.

Dropping to my knees, my hands went out to cup his face and my body leaned over to cover his.

"No…No…No. No. NO!" My words sounded like they were coming from far away as my mouth babbled on, not even feeling the streams of sorrow running down my face. A shuttering gasp left me as I turned up to look at Lucius, who remained frozen as I collapsed.

"Please…please. Kill me too. Take me too. Please." I heard myself plead as our eyes locked; the same stormy gray as his son's that I had grown to love. I didn't hear the words as they left his lips. I didn't even notice the beam of light that shot towards my chest to set me free. I was lost in the sea of sorrowful gray. Then all went white. Blinding white.

* * *

"Hermione?" Draco. I opened my eyes to see those same gray eyes looking back at me. And although we were surrounded in white mist I couldn't fight the huge smile that grew on my face. We were together. And we finally had forever.


End file.
